Wolfstar
by Ysea Blue
Summary: OS. Alors que la bataille finale approche Remus Lupin observe les étoiles et songe à sa vie passé, notamment à sa relation avec un autre des maraudeurs à savoir Sirius Black.


**Auteur** : YseaBlue

 **Rating** : T

 **Avertissement** : Slash

 **Disclaimer** : Tout à notre queen JKR

 **Notes** : Alors tout d'abord aux lecteurs/lectrices de _'Assez bien pour un Malfoy'_ qui attendent la suite, pour le moment cette fiction restera à l'état de OS étant donné que j'ai perdu les quelques chapitres que j'avais écrit lorsque mon petit netbook a rendu l'âme après quelques âmes de loyaux services… on ne me reprendra plus à ne pas utiliser de clé USB lorsque j'écrirai une fiction à présent.

Ensuite pour le moment je posterai surtout beaucoup d'OS étant donné que je ne trouve pas toujours le temps d'écrire et finir une fiction, ne voulant pas poster tant que je n'ai pas achevé un écrit ou au moins être largement avancé. En plus j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de ships différents dans Harry Potter qui m'inspirent donc je préfère épuiser toutes mes idées avant de me lancer dans un plus gros projet avec plus de dialogue – je me rends bien compte que mes OS en sont souvent dépourvus malheureusement.

Voilà c'était tout pour cette note d'auteur. J'ai essayé de rester la plus fidèle possible au canon de JK, j'espère donc que ce n'est pas totalement raté x)

.

* * *

 **Wolfstar.**

La lune n'était qu'un fin croissant en cette nuit de mai, les étoiles – présentent par centaines – lui volant la vedette de loin. Depuis la tour d'astronomie du collège Poudlard, le spectacle était encore plus beau expliquant la présence d'un homme qui avait fait son temps entre ces murs, tout d'abord en tant qu'élève puis une dizaine d'année plus tard en tant que professeur. Remus John Lupin, loup-garou de son état, observait ce paysage avec sérénité contrastant totalement avec la bataille finale qu'il savait proche. Dans quelques heures triompherait le bien ou le mal. Et il savait que dans tous les cas il ne serait pas là pour admirer le spectacle, il eut un sourire, acceptant sans rechigner cette certitude qu'il avait depuis quelques temps déjà. Il ne verrait pas le lendemain de cette guerre, il se battrait jusqu'à la dernière seconde dans l'espoir d'offrir à Harry et son fils unique Teddy une vie paisible, un avenir heureux. Mais lui il avait trop vécu, les pleines lunes l'avaient épuisé, le tuant à petit feu. Mais plus que le physique, c'était le moral qui étaient mis à mal. Combien d'années de souffrances, de solitudes, pour si peu de bonheur au final. Il le sentait au fond de lui qu'il atteignait son point de non-retour.

Il eut un sourire triste en songeant qu'il ne verrait pas son fils grandir, tout comme il n'avait pas vu Harry grandir. Cela lui rappela dans quelles circonstances il avait rencontré le jeune Potter ce 1er Septembre 1993.

.

* * *

C'était la veille de la rentrée, il remplissait un sac de ses maigres effets personnels se préparant à quitter son cottage brinquebalant et à moitié détruit du Yorkshire pour Poudlard après que Dumbledore lui a proposé de reprendre le poste maudit de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il ne peut empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite en songeant que demain et pour toute une année il allait avoir Harry Potter comme élève. Nostalgique il se rappelle le bébé potelé dont il avait fait la connaissance 13 années plus tôt, fils de l'un de ses meilleurs amis James et de sa femme Lily. La jolie Lily Evans qui, fut un temps, avait suscité chez lui un intérêt romantique. Il eut un sourire moqueur en se souvenant de sa petite amourette, il avait bien évidemment tout garder pour lui et ne s'était pas imposé par amitié, et il avait eu raison car Lily avait fini par craquer pour le brun à lunettes.

Il chassa ses pensées mais alors qu'il s'emparait de la gazette du jour, il ne put empêcher qu'elle soit remplacée par le fait qui faisait la une depuis des dizaines de jours du journal sorcier : l'évasion de Sirius Black de la prison d'Azkaban après douze années d'emprisonnement. Il sursauta lorsqu'un verre à sa gauche explosa dû à sa magie qui ressentant sa colère s'était emballé et extériorisé. Sirius avait été pendant près de 10 ans l'un de ses trois meilleurs amis – Peter Pettigrow étant le troisième – celui dont il avait été le plus proche, celui qui avait compris le premier pour son 'petit problème de fourrure' et qui avait agi en conséquence afin de l'aider lors des pleines lunes en enjoignant les deux autres à devenir avec lui animagus. Il avait aimé James et Peter profondément et les aimait toujours mais il y avait toujours eu ce je ne sais quoi de plus avec Sirius. Il avait toujours senti qu'ils étaient liés tous les deux, différemment d'avec les autres, peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'ils étaient tous deux canidés une fois transformé. Black avait toujours senti le besoin de le protéger et lui avait toujours accepter cette aile protectrice. Une fois seulement ils s'étaient disputés, lorsque – agacé par l'intérêt que Severus Snape lui portait – il avait révélé au serpentard le passage sous le saule cogneur qui menait à la cabane hurlante, lui qui abritait depuis le début de sa scolarité ses transformations mensuels. Remus avait refusé de parler avec Sirius en premier temps mais n'avait pas tenu longtemps, pardonnant le jeune homme au final.

Il chassa une larme solitaire. Tout cela était du passé. Sirius avait trahi la confiance de James, celui qui l'avait considéré comme un frère et hébergé après sa fuite du clan Black, douze années plus tôt et tué le quatrième des maraudeurs ainsi que douze autres innocents. Ce fameux soir d'Halloween il avait perdu ses trois meilleurs amis d'un coup, ainsi qu'une amie formidable. Jamais il ne pourrait pardonner Sirius pour cela. Black l'avait trahi également, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé possible, lui qui lui avait donné sa totale confiance. Evidemment il avait remarqué l'attitude du brun qui s'était faite plus froide à son égard quelques mois après la naissance du bébé Potter, une certaine méfiance, un éloignement certain qui lui avait fait du mal sans jamais qu'il ne lui vienne à l'esprit que le jeune homme est pu au final décidé de suivre sa famille et d'intégrer les rangs du mage noir. Aujourd'hui encore il lui arrivait de douter de la culpabilité de Black avant de se rappeler qu'il avait vendu les Potter, tué Peter et l'avait condamné lui à une vie de solitude.

Remus eut un sourire teinté d'ironie, au final qui aurait pu songer à une telle masquerade ? Peut-être que si Sirius avait eu le droit à un véritable procès dans lequel il aurait pu révéler que Peter était à l'origine de toutes les accusations contre lui. Mais cela n'avait pas eu lieu.

Et ce 1er Septembre 1993 il avait face à Harry James Potter qui ressemblait douloureusement à son père au même âge. Il le regardait et se faisait la réflexion que dans une autre vie il aurait pu être cet 'Oncle Remus/Moony', rejoignant Godric's Hollow chaque dimanche pour les déjeuners dominicaux en compagnie des trois autres maraudeurs, babysittant le jeune Harry, lui apprenant plus tard les milles et une frasque commises avec son père. Et il avait senti son cœur saigné alors qu'il était revenu à la réalité, se rendant compte qu'il n'était rien de tout ça et n'était pour le jeune adolescent qu'un complet étranger.

* * *

.

Il avait cependant tout fait pour soutenir au mieux le jeune garçon, le protégeant de l'évadé qui était son parrain. Il n'avait pu se résoudre, malgré la situation critique, à vendre les secrets des maraudeurs. Et il s'en était remercié quand il avait découvert que Peter toujours en vie, Sirius n'était peut-être plus aussi coupable que cela. Et son instinct avait eu raison. Ce soir-là il avait appris qui était réellement le traitre et avait récupéré Sirius.

Les deux années qui avaient suivi avait été magique, Sirius toujours en fuite après l'échec de remettre Peter aux autorités, il avait néanmoins souvent revu l'homme ,et l'avait même hébergé. Ils avaient repris leur relation amicale quelque peu bancal au début, mais avait vite reprit leurs marques par la suite. Ils s'étaient expliqués, excusés. Sirius d'avoir choisi de placer sa confiance en Pettigrow pensant que le traitre était Remus, ce dernier d'avoir cru en la culpabilité de Black.

Sirius avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'il n'avait personne dans sa vie, il lui avait répondu que ce n'était jamais lui qui avait l'attention des femmes à l'époque mais bien le brun et que cela n'avait pas changé malgré les années. Remus avait alors réalisé à ce moment-là que le tombeur de Poudlard avait passé douze années enfermées sans présence féminine, affective. Comment le sorcier avait-il vécu cela ? Il avait hésité mais fini par lui révéler son interrogation. Interrogation qui reçut une réponse des plus sincères : l'affection, la tendresse, la chaleur humaine…cela avait été un grand manque dans la vie du détenu. Remus avait ressenti un écho à son propre manque, lui qui s'était toujours interdit ce genre de chose. Alors quand Sirius l'avait embrassé il ne l'avait pas repoussé, c'était tellement bon. Et quand ils s'étaient séparés, il avait initié le baiser suivant. C'était comme une évidence, comme la suite logique alors pourquoi s'en privé. Ils avaient vécu des années de solitudes et se guérissaient l'un l'autre à travers ses échanges buccaux. Ils ne s'étaient pas posés de questions, tout simplement car ils en avaient envie tous les deux et trouvaient dans cette situation toutes satisfactions possibles. Ils s'aimaient, s'était indéniable. Et c'était bien, c'était bon, c'était beau, c'était eux…mais c'était avant.

Avant que Sirius disparaisse à travers le voile emportant avec lui une grande partie de Remus. Il avait eu avant de le suivre, de courir à sa suite, de le rejoindre dans la mort. Il l'avait perdu une fois, il ne pouvait en accepter une seconde. Cependant il avait dû se résigner, parce qu'il y avait Harry. Harry qui avait vu devant ses yeux disparaître le dernier membre de famille lui restant, Harry qui aurait besoin de lui à l'avenir. Alors il avait accepté, il avait accepté de retrouver la souffrance, la solitude.

\- Remus, _appela une voix des plus reconnaissable_

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, _s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers celle qui était à présent sa femme,_ et Teddy ? _ajouta-t-il pensant à leur fils_

\- Il dort, _dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras,_ il est avec ma mère.

\- Et si …. Il a besoin de toi, _souffla-t-il en la serrant fort contre lui_

\- Chut, il va bien, c'est toi qui a besoin de moi ce soir.

Il l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible, il aimait cette femme, tellement. Elle l'avait fait renaitre. Bien sûr elle n'était pas Sirius, mais il l'aimait tout autant, différemment.

Il se retourna vers le ciel étoilé alors qu'elle redescendait après lui avoir fait promettre de le rejoindre d'ici quelques minutes. Il observa une étoile qui brillait particulièrement fort ce soir, parfaitement visible ce qui était assez rare sous le ciel européen. 'Comme un signe' songea-t-il, qu'ils allaient bientôt être réunis. 'Sirius' souffla-t-il la tête levé vers la voie lactée. Le premier amour de sa vie avait été l'héritier des Black, son meilleur ami. Ils étaient tellement complémentaires, cela avait été comme la suite logique de leur précédente relation. Personne n'avait été au courant, ils avaient gardé cela pour eux parce que cela ne regardait personne d'autre qu'eux. Pourtant Nymphadora avait compris. Il avait eu peur, qu'elle le juge, mais elle n'avait rien fait de tout cela. Elle l'avait écouté sagement lui expliqué ses sentiments pour l'homme à présent décédé et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à présent pour ressentir des sentiments similaires pour elle. Cela avait pris du temps mais elle avait fini par lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas s'arrêter de vivre parce que Sirius n'était plus là, tout comme le fait qu'il ressente des sentiments fort pour elle n'effaçait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour son ancien amant.

Aujourd'hui il prenait pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Il avait aimé Sirius, et l'aimerait toujours. Tout comme il aimait Tonks et l'aimerait toujours également. Pas de la même façon, pas moins que Sirius, juste différemment, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le même vécu et parce que c'était différent tout simplement. Tonks lui apportait la douceur de la tendresse quand Sirius lui avait apporté le feu de la passion. Il aimait Tonks quand il était profondément tombé amoureux de Sirius. Et s'il devait faire un choix il se tournerait vers l'homme sans hésitation parce que c'était lui, c'était eux, et la jeune femme en avait pleinement conscience il le savait.

\- Expecto Patronum, _souffla-t-il_

Pour la première fois depuis ce fameux jour de juin 96 il laissa son patronus corporel se former totalement, il regarda le grand chien courir autours de lui. Il entendit clairement le rire de Sirius alors que le chien aboyait silencieusement avant de s'évaporer doucement. Deux ans plus tôt, il avait découvert que le patronus de Sirius était un loup. Le Black avait rigolé en voyant les deux formes se courir après avant de s'évaporer dans l'air et l'avait embrassé ensuite avant de s'effacer pour aller prendre une douche. Seul dans le lit Remus n'avait pu que sourire en ce que cela impliquait, après tout il avait vu le même phénomène chez Lily et James. Sirius et lui étaient des âmes-sœurs.

Il releva les yeux vers le ciel, survolant du regard la lune honnie avant de se tourner de nouveau vers les étoiles et plus précisément la constellation du grand chien et sa star éblouissante. Il sourit et la main toujours sur sa baguette se tourna dos au ciel afin de descendre les escaliers et rejoindre dans le grand hall la femme de sa vie et les autres combattant. Bientôt réunis songea-t-il une dernière fois avant de mettre toutes ses capacités physiques -bien que maigre- et mentales au service du combat final, il le savait, le sentait.

Une certitude, le loup crierait toujours aux étoiles, délaissant à jamais la lune.

 **Fin.**

* * *

.

Je vais vous avouer quelques choses…c'est loin d'être l'écrit dont je sois la plus fière, probablement car c'est mon ship ultime de la saga et que je n'ai pas l'impression de lui avoir rendu justice. Pas de dialogues, trop expéditifs, pas assez expansifs sur leur relation…. Cependant je suis contente d'enfin délivrer quelques choses sur ce couple après de multiples essais

Et vous qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce réussi pour vous ? J'aimerai beaucoup recevoir des avis, même les plus négatifs, ça m'aide toujours.

A bientôt :)


End file.
